


Here Kitty Kitty

by ShadowsOffense



Series: What's That In Dog Years? [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 18:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The message from Shepard had read:  <i>Glad you’re back from Pavalen.  Can’t get out until late :( stupid council.  Drop in and check on Lt. Fluffison, though, would you?  I don’t like to leave him alone all day.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Kitty Kitty

The message from Shepard had read: _Glad you’re back from Pavalen. Can’t get out until late :( stupid council. Drop in and check on Lt. Fluffison, though, would you? I don’t like to leave him alone all day._

Not the welcome home Garrus had hoped to receive, but it was only after he had entered her apartment that he realized how unprepared he was to handle her request. Whatever this creature was, it was not like the fish. It was small, hair covered like the name implied, and loose in the apartment. It also appeared to be carnivorous. The creature took one look at him and made an awful, high pitched noise before running out of the room. 

When Shepard had mentioned getting whatever it was in her letters he had not expected this. He could handle it though. He just needed to do a little research. 

Garrus hadn’t realized how _friendly_ humanity was as a species. He tried data searching “pets” with “earth mammals” as a sub classification and had been blown away by the sheer number of them. Not the number of search results, the sheer number of the _types of animals_ humans kept as companions. It was mind-boggling. Apparently, they had tried to domesticate nearly every single species with which they shared their planet. Even the ones they really _shouldn’t_. Things that _ate_ them. Things that were _poisonous_. Things that _spread diseases_. It was unreal.

Finally, he found something similar to the creature Shepard had acquired, after narrowing the results by the animal’s approximate mass and scanning through the plethora of images until he found something close. The _thing_ came back to the doorway and watched him as he did so, making him nervous. But at least it wasn’t poisonous. Or diseased. Apparently a lot of humans were allergic to them, though. 

“Alright, Cat,” he told it. “According to this, it says I should let you sniff my hand in greeting first, so...” Cautiously, he extended an arm towards it.

For a moment, nothing happened. Then the creature trotted over to him and sniffed at a talon. Garrus had a brief moment to feel a flash of triumph before the thing made that _noise_ again, its tail whipping back and forth in what his research clearly said was a warning sign. Alarmed, he drew back before it could attack him. This prompted a whole series of loud noises from the creature. It raced out of the room again, only to return with a red, round object in its mouth.

It came towards him, shaking its head and emitting a low rumble of aggression, its tail still moving. Garrus tensed as it stopped in front of him, prepared to fight it off if need be. Those teeth looked sharp. What if he hurt it? What the hell was he going to tell Shepard?

Crouching directly in front of him, it dropped the object and began making those noises. Noises that made Garrus want to clap his hands over his ears despite the danger. Every so often, it picked up the object and dropped it again, its muscles tense and ready to spring, tail still moving in warning.

Deciding retreat was the better part of valor, Garrus made a break for the door.

It followed him, squeezing out through the door before Garrus could shut it. Horrified, Garrus lunged for the creature before it could escape or attack. He waited for it to claw or bite him, but neither of those things happened. Surprisingly, it quieted in his arms, tail _still_ moving, smacking against his chest plate.

Then it _licked_ him.

Holding it at arms length, ignoring the way it began to squirm, he deposited it back inside Shepard’s apartment and quickly shut the door. Leaning against it heavily, he tapped on his omni tool.

_Hey Shepard, it’s me. I stopped by to check on your cat like you asked. It’s fine. Don’t think it likes me though. I’ll be at C-Sec, checking in with a few old friends. Give me a call when you’re done and I’ll come walk you home. Unless you think that’s stupid. Anyway, glad to be back. Love, Garrus._


End file.
